Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 197
=Major Events= *More of Leon's childhood is revealed. *For the first time during the course of the anime, "Mirror Force" does not deal any Battle Damage and its effect is treated exactly like the real-game card. *Leon plays Field Spell Card "Golden Castle of Stromberg", given to him by Zigfried before the Duel. *Grandpa Muto and Professor Hawkins reveal that "Golden Castle of Stromberg" was a single-print card made by Pegasus for test purposes & prestige only, and was never meant to be released or played in tournaments. Also, Seto adds that since the card is illegal, Leon's Duel Disk should have never accepted it, unless the Disk's Card Limiter was deactivated. *After finding out his card is illegal, Leon activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy it. However, since "Golden Castle of Stromberg" cannot be destroyed except by its own effect (an ability programmed into the card by Zigfried), Leon's Spell fails. *Zigfried also reveals that by playing "Golden Castle of Stromberg", Leon unleashed a deadly computer virus onto the KaibaCorp systems. And there is no way to stop it unless "Golden Castle of Stromberg" is destroyed. =Featured Duel: Leon von Schroeder vs. Yugi Muto - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Leon just Summoned his "Iron Hans" and "Iron Knight" to the field. *Activates Spell Card "Iron Cage": Leon targets his "Iron Hans" and sends it to the Graveyard for one turn. **With "Iron Hans" in the Graveyard, "Iron Knight" gains 1000 ATK ("Iron Knight": 700 → 1700 ATK / 700 DEF). *Uses "Iron Knight" to attack & destroy Yugi's "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (Yugi: 4000 → 3700 Life Points). *Uses "Forest Hunter" to attack Yugi directly (Yugi: 3700 → 2500 Life Points). Yami Yugi's Turn *(Yami Yugi's Deck - 32) *Summons "Queen's Knight" (1500 ATK / 1600 DEF) and uses it attack & destroy Leon's "Forest Hunter" (Leon: 3700 → 3400 Life Points). *Sets a card. Leon von Schroeder's Turn *"Iron Cage's" effect ends, and "Iron Hans" (1200 ATK / 800 DEF) returns to the Leon's side of field. **"Iron Hans's" special ability allows Leon to Special Summon another "Iron Knight" (1700 ATK / 700 DEF) from his Deck in Attack Position. **Since "Iron Hans" is no longer in the Graveyard, Leon's "Iron Knight" loses its ATK due to it effect ("Iron Knight": 1700 → 700 ATK / 700 DEF). *Activates Spell Card "Spinning Wheel Spindle": it sends Yugi's "Queen's Knight" to the Graveyard for three turns. *Uses "Iron Hans" to attack Yugi directly, **Yugi activates Trap Card "Mirror Force" to negate the attack and destroy all of Leon's Attack-Position monsters. Leon's "Iron Hans" and his two "Iron Knights" are destroyed (NOTE: for the first time during the course of the anime, "Mirror Force" does not deal any Battle Damage and its effect is treated exactly like the real-game card). *Leon activates Spell Card "Water of Life" to Special Summon "Iron Hans" (1200 ATK / 800 DEF) back from his Graveyard in Attack Position. **Iron Hans's" special ability allows Leon to Special Summon another "Iron Knight" (1700 ATK / 700 DEF) from his Deck in Attack Position. Yami Yugi's Turn *(Yami Yugi's Deck - 31) *First turn since Leon's "Spinning Wheel Spindle" has been activated: in two turns Yugi's "Queen's Knight" will return to the field. *Activates Spell Card "Pot of Greed" to draw 2 cards. (Yami Yugi's Deck - 29) Yami draws "Watapon", which allows him to Special Summon it immediately to the field (200 ATK / 300 DEF). *Tributes "Watapon" to Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF). *Uses "Dark Magician Girl" to attack & destroy Leon's "Iron Knight" (Leon: 3400 → 2100 Life Points). Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Activates "Pot of Greed" to draw 2 cards. Leon draws "Golden Castle of Stromberg", the card given to him by Zigfried before the Duel started. *Activates Field Spell Card "Golden Castle of Stromberg": its full effects will be revealed later in the Duel. *Thanks to "Golden Castle of Stromberg's" first special ability, Leon Special Summons "Cinderella" (300 ATK / 600 DEF) in Attack Position: it allows him to Special Summon "Pumpkin Carriage" (0 ATK / 800 DEF) in Defense Position. *Activates Equip Spell Card "Glass Slippers" and equips "Cinderella" with it. *Thanks to "Pumpkin Carriage's effect, Leon uses "Cinderella" to attack Yugi directly (Yugi: 2500 → 2200 Life Points). **The effect of "Glass Slippers" activates: it is equipped to Yugi's "Dark Magician Girl", decreasing its ATK by 1000 ("Dark Magician Girl": 2000 → 1000 ATK / 1700 DEF). *At this point, Grandpa Muto and Professor Hawkins reveal that "Golden Castle of Stromberg" was a single-print card made by Pegasus for test purposes & prestige only, and was never meant to be released or played in tournaments. Seto adds that since the card is illegal, Leon's Duel Disk should have never accepted it, unless the Disk's Card Limiter was deactivated. *After finding out "Golden Castle of Stromberg" is illegal, Leon activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy it. However, since "Golden Castle of Stromberg" cannot be destroyed except by its own effect (an ability programmed into the card by Zigfried), Leon's Spell fails. *Zigfried also reveals that by playing "Golden Castle of Stromberg", Leon unleashed a deadly computer virus onto the KaibaCorp systems. And there is no way to stop it unless "Golden Castle of Stromberg" is destroyed. ''Duel concludes next episode.